1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to salts of 4-methyl-N-[3-(4-methyl-imidazol-1-yl)-5-trifluoromethyl-phenyl]-3-(4-pyridin-3-yl-pyrimidin-2-ylamino)-benzamide, as well as to methods of making the same, pharmaceutical compositions comprising the same and methods of treatment using the same.
2. Related Background Art
The compound 4-methyl-N-[3-(4-methyl-imidazol-1-yl)-5-trifluoromethyl-phenyl]-3-(4-pyridin-3-yl-pyrimidin-2-ylamino)-benzamide of the formula
is described in WO 2004/005281 A1. Valuable pharmacological properties are attributed to this compound; thus, it can be used, for example, as a protein kinase inhibitor useful in therapy for diseases which respond to inhibition of protein kinase activity. WO 2004/005281 A1 does not disclose any specific salts or salt hydrates or solvates of 4-methyl-N-[3-(4-methyl-imidazol-1-yl)-5-trifluoromethyl-phenyl]-3-(4-pyridin-3-yl-pyrimidin-2-ylamino)-benzamide.